Kaworu est le bon choix
by eysselia
Summary: Ushijima et Iwaizumi ont un autre point commun que le volley. Que leur petit ami respectif connaisse evangélion, même si eux sans cerait bien passer, au moins ils découvrent qu'ils sont plus semblables qu'ils le pensaient. Et qu'il ne faut pas laisser Oikawa et Tendou discuter au passage.


_*Passe la tête dans l'entrebaillement* Salut, après deux mois... trois ? chais plus vraiment voici un petit OS sur deux couple adrable._

 _Je précise avant de me prendre des tomates par ceux qui passe et qui lise MPP que je suis désolé pour le retard, mais que le prochain chapitre va bientôt arriver promis. La bonen nouvelle c'est qu'Itannya corriges les chapitres maintenant donc vous saignerez plus des yeux._

 _Et pas ici non plus grace à Crim (qui apparement est AsterRealm maintenant, la preuve que ça fait loooogntemps). Enfin bref merci à elle pour sa correction et bonne lecture._

* * *

Ushijima avait une passion et deux amours inconditionnels. Bien sûr, sa passion pour le volley était aussi quelque chose pour lequel il éprouvait un amour sans fin, du moins autant qu'il puisse être possible d'aimer une activité. Il faisait certainement partie de ceux qui définissaient le maximum sur cette échelle. Et puis il y avait son second amour, qui cette fois était une personne. Une personne rencontrée grâce au volley qui plus était. Il ne remerciait jamais assez le ciel d'avoir fait choisir le volley comme sport à Tendou et lui avoir donné suffisamment de bon sens pour choisir Shiratorizawa. Le rouge, contrairement à une certaine autre personne, n'avait pas gâché son talent.

Bien que ce soit justement à cause de ces deux amours qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position, il avait encore un peu de mal à saisir comment il avait fini ici.

Ou, autrement dit, assis à côté d'Iwaizumi qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir et tous deux écoutant l'échange enflammé entre leur petit ami respectif. Ushijima s'ennuyait tout autant, et n'arrivait même pas à suivre la conversation entre Oikawa et Tendou. Parce que le sujet ne portait pas sur le volley. C'était sûrement ce qui rendait la situation d'autant plus d'étrange.

– Je ne savais pas qu'Oikawa était autant intéressé par les mangas, commenta-t-il à l'attention de l'autre as histoire de passer le temps en discutant, preuve que cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il était ici à s'ennuyer.

– Il ne l'est pas, répondit le plus petit qui précisa, voyant sa confusion : c'est juste un nerd totalement obsédé par les aliens. Et il regarde tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin avec les choses venant de l'espace, même les mangas et animés parlant d'invasion extraterrestre.

– Oh.

– Ouais.

Le silence se réinstalla entre les deux, portant avec lui le sentiment écrasant de compassion qu'Ushijima éprouvait envers Iwaizumi.

– Je n'imaginais pas vraiment Tendou en otaku, finit par lâcher le numéro quatre de Seijou.

– Avant de sortir avec lui, moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Mais le temps passe et…

– On s'y fait avec le temps, conclurent-ils en synchronie.

C'était une agréable surprise de découvrir quelqu'un qui, d'une certaine façon, semblait vivre un peu la même chose que soi.

– Même aux conventions, on s'adapte, souffla le plus petit.

– Oui, toutes les conventions, même celles remplies de fujoshi, approuva-t-il.

– Oui, même celle portant sur le furry version alien.

Ils frissonnèrent tous deux autant au souvenir des achats de leurs petits amis qu'à l'atmosphère qu'ils avaient vue.

– Et à celles qui viendront. Oikawa a la liste de celles qu'on doit faire en Amérique après notre diplôme, soupira Hajime, défaitiste.

– Et aucune chance d'y échapper. Maintenant qu'on a participé une fois, on doit les accompagner à chaque fois, déplora le pointu de Shiratorizawa.

En fait, ils avaient connu le même niveau de souffrance de la même manière. C'était presque assez pour devenir les meilleurs amis. Un rapide coup d'œil à Tendou, et Ushijima se promit de ne jamais le dire à voix haute. Iwaizumi devait avoir eu un chemin de pensée similaire, car il lut dans ses yeux la même chose que ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était en soi assez perturbant, mais pas désagréable de se voir compris sans un mot.

– Je proposerais bien de les laisser tous les deux, mais…

– Ils risquent de mal le prendre, compléta-t-il. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'aime m'asseoir quand il a été prévu de se faire l'intégralité de One Piece le lendemain.

Ushijima eut envie de se frapper la tête à la révélation non voulue qu'il venait de faire.

– Tendou ne peut pas être pire qu'Oikawa quand il devient jaloux. Il a réussi à me faire sentir comme j'aurais voulu ne pas être capable de m'asseoir avant d'effectivement m'en rendre incapable le surlendemain.

Wakatoshi se détendit, il n'allait pas se faire chambrer par son nouvel… nouveau quoi en fait ? Ami ? Confident ? Enfin bref, à la place, il venait de découvrir quelqu'un qui le comprenait vraiment. Autre que Tendou. Et ce n'était pas le même type de compréhension.

– C'est bizarre, mais dans le bon sens du terme, exposa Hajime, ce à quoi il ne put qu'acquiescer. Vraiment surprenant aussi venant de toi, sans te vexer.

– Je ne le suis pas. À vrai dire, je ressens la même chose et je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus que cela puisse être à cause de toi… avoua-t-il avant de froncer des sourcils.

C'était un peu dérangeant, comme formulation.

– Ouais, plus qu'un peu avec ces deux-là à côté, mais bon, heureusement pour nous, ils ne nous écoutent pas.

Oui, heureusement. Ushijima se sentait plus d'humeur à être câlin et tendre avec Tendou que rugueux et un peu dur. Bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais à voix haute que des fois il avait volontairement cherché à le rendre jaloux pour pimenter un peu les choses.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence confortable qui fut de courte durée. Un fort « boom » résonna pendant qu'Oikawa, debout les mains sur la table, criait à Tendou qui protesta avec autant de force, si ce n'est plus, dans la voix. Les deux ailiers les regardèrent, un peu perdus sur le pourquoi ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains.

– Franchement, la fin c'est juste du grand n'importe quoi. Il a fait le mauvais choix et a tout perdu pour se retrouver avec une fille qu'il n'aime même pas ! s'exclama Tooru.

– Bien sûr que si, il a fait le bon choix ! Il a sauvé l'humanité et en plus c'est clair qu'il a quelques sentiments envers Asuka. Mais il est encore confus et il la hait aussi en même temps, expliqua le rouge. Shinji ne pouvait pas finir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Bien que je sois totalement pour Kaworu si ce n'était pas forcément une fille.

– Ne me dites pas que vous vous battez sur des couples ?

Ushijima savait que sa question n'était en fait qu'une vaine prière.

– Vous parlez du film Evangelion ?

Le ton d'Iwaizumi avait été tout aussi désespéré que le sien.

– Oui, répondirent les deux se disputant d'une même voix.

Ushijima soupira, il détestait quand Tendou se mettait à défendre un couple, car il ne lâchait jamais l'affaire. Et en plus, ce film était juste incompréhensible. Non, franchement, même en l'ayant vu deux fois, ça lui semblait tordu et sans aucun sens.

– Shinji n'a aimé que Rei et il aurait très bien pu rester avec elle s'il n'avait pas choisi de rétablir les A.T. field humain. C'est un idiot, si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais gardé mon amour près de moi. Mais je suis d'accord, quitte à choisir un mec, pour lui, c'est Kaworu.

Iwaizumi gémit de désespoir. Ushijima se demandait s'ils parlaient du moment où deux des jeunes avaient vu leurs corps fusionner. Ce film était vraiment trop bizarre.

– Mais ils étaient un seul corps et il a aussi des sentiments pour Asuka !

– Non !

– Si !

– Non !

– Bien sûr que non, il n'en avait pas plus que n'importe quel ado, les coupa Iwaizumi. Et c'était obligé qu'il ne puisse pas finir avec Rei. C'était sa mère, enfin en quelque sorte. C'est pour ça que Misato aussi est hors course, elle fait figure de mère. Sinon, ça voudrait dire qu'il ne surmonterait pas son complexe d'Œdipe. Bien que, techniquement, il ne le fasse pas puisqu'il ne choisit pas. De toute façon, ce film est trop incompréhensible, donc le sujet est clos.

Ushijima resta perplexe. Comment ça, Rei était la mère de Shinij ?

* * *

 _Alors je sais pas vous, mais moi je me souviens que le film finit sur Shinji étranglant Asuka sur la plage, d'un côté je l'ai pas revu juste pour écrire l'OS et comme ça remonte à loin, donc voilà. C'était juste la petite précision qui ne servait à rien.  
_


End file.
